User talk:Lasifer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lasmoore page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 21:37, November 20, 2011 PrePay Here is $200,000 for your saftey harbor task, get the job done, or youll regret it Kingdom of Angels Immortal, Tesla Man 21:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) LAS!! I SAID THE BOAT IS COMIN IN ON THE EAST COAST, YOUR ON THE WEST COAST!!! SO, IF YOU DONT MIND, TRAVELING EXACTLY 2,532.17 MILES BY FRIDAY, THAT WOULD BE GREAT, BUT SENCE YOU HAVE NO JET PLANES OR WHATNOT. YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST GET THERE, AND IF YOU DONT GET THERE IN TIME, YOU CAN EITHER GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK, OR FACE CONSIQUENSES, WHATLL IT BE? I GOT WASBOSS ON MY SIDE WITH HIS IRISH MOB, AND BRAD H. WITH HIS BRITISH MOB, SO, IF YOU DONT MIND, I KNOW YOU AND ME WOULD BOTH PREFER IT THE FIRST WAY, GET THE GOB DONE ''' '''KOA IMMORTAL, Tesla Man 12:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Las, i need to talk to you about buisness, so, reply on my talk page the next time you can talk KoA Immortal, CKK Alright, maybe I did jump the gun a bit. So you don't think he should be an admin? Kingofawosmeness777 21:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You seem like a powerful gang. Perhaps an allyship could profit us both User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 02:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) las the wiki isn't doing very well only me and KOA are editing can you start doing more editing and try to get other members to editTomahawk23 00:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) you backed out????????? Tə5L@ ᴟAИ Nah, I mean the idea is no good. Creating individual weapons pages. How about you just create one page for all the weapons and list the organization stuff there. I mean, it just doesn't really make any sense. Kingofawosmeness777 20:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back. It will be good to see you create a new organization. Kingofawosmeness777 23:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Blu-Jayz Reapers Aliance Hey us Jayz like to keep the peace in the biker underworld ye would like to forge an aliance with you. Tommy Tag The Big Four Greetings, caballero. I am interested in the proposal you have offered me, along with Los Sicarios and the Zolnerowich Bratva. Let us make this alliance official, friend. And remember, sleep with one eye open. Frederico Nuñez Letter to the Cicada Leader To whom it may concern, This is Tyrell Underwood, the leader of The Wyld Bunch. In response to your threat, we moved out of Miami to make an alliance offering with you. If you accept, keep reading. If you don't stop reading and mail me back a response. We have several rules when doing business with another gang. #You mention our name, you're dead. #Break a deal, you're dead. #If you need us to steal something, we get 20-30% of the profit/amount product sells for depending on risk. If you accept, please respond. I'm looking forward to doing business with you. -Tyrell Underwood Delivery Your money for the job will be hidden inside of various teddy bears (so the cops won't be suspicious) we'll be mailing to you. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 01:13, March 16, 2014 (UTC) (Ace of Spades) A little request Dear Mastermind, This is Alpha Wolf. I've heard from, well, let's call it an inside source that you've received weaponry from the Leones. I'd be willing to send a little money your way if you could abstain from using that weaponry on the Wolves and used it more on the Circus, sound good? Sincerely, Alpha Wolf P.S Also, are you aware that the Circus has leaked info on your gang to the police and declared war on you? Patton's intro http://leotest.wikia.com/wiki/A_Hole_in_the_Ace_-_Patton%27s_Intro <-- There you go. -LeoLab 15:51, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Clarification Hey Las, After reading your sandbox, I just wanted to clarify that my new Westmore Syndicate has no relation to my old one. Sorry for confusing you like that... User:SleepingWithTheFishes (talk) 10:57, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Fall of Sicarios Hey, can you unblock commenting on your blog, so we can make our comments? Sincerely, --BeastMan14 (talk) 16:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: If chat worked on my phone, I would, and my IPad don't got no internets. I'll still take part in the meeting though. BeastMan14 (talk) 01:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Isnt it Skully's turn in the comment order, as the openings went you->Cfp->Skull->Me? Lassy, I'll do my comment firs thing in the morning so be sure to wait till then. Thanks.WanderingSkull 04:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC)WanderingSkull RE 2: Electric Boogaloo Is it my turn to comment, or yours? NVM, I hadn't refreshed the tab before I sent this message. BeastMan14 (talk) 01:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm having technical difficulties entering OCF Chat, try to come to ES Chat alone to discuss the precinct idea $P0RT $H0UT!NG 00:23, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Technical Difficulties I am still having technical difficulties on both chats. Can we just do this by talk page??? If yes, I did this gang for two reasons- I thought it was a creative idea and I was inspired by the rogue thing from Agents of SHIELD. If you don't like it, tell me why and then we can talk about it. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 00:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC) : Creative? Yes. Dumb? Yes. Please make a pirate group, mafia, or biker gang, we need more of those. And use good pictures, not a snapshot of a cop in a Gorillaz music video. -- ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 00:38, September 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Its ok. I was debating making a new character anyway. I'll retool tommorow. BeastMan14 (talk) 22:26, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Las - the user DonVitoLeone has been changing the Leones' pages. Mind either rolling back his edits and/or changing me from chat mod to rollback so that I can do so myself? -LeoLab 13:15, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Moved my pages to notepad. You can delete them if you want, you little faggot ass bitch nigga. Fuck this wiki, bunch of faggots.